This invention relates to a latch mechanism for latching a folding table leg into its extended upright position. In particular, this invention relates to a latch mechanism for latching the legs relative to a vertical modesty panel of a folding table.
Often tables include folding legs that pivot away from their upright position or are otherwise movable to a stowed position to enable the table to be stored away in a compact location when not in use. In order to make such a table more stable and rigid in its upright position, a latch or catch mechanism is included to hold the legs upright and prevent the legs from pivoting to their stowed position. One such table includes stowable legs that pivot into place adjacent a vertical modesty panel. A modesty panel is simply a vertically oriented panel disposed immediately below the surface of the table such that the panel conceals the lower body of a person sitting at the table from an observer located on the opposite side of the table. Often the modesty panel has the ability to pivot or otherwise move to a stowed position independently of the legs of the table. Folding tables that includes modesty panels can be made exceptionally stable and rigid when a latch or catch mechanism is provided to latch the table legs to the modesty panel when both are deployed to their respective upright positions.
Although there are numerous folding table latching devices known in the art, many are difficult to use, some do not provide adequate rigidity, others fail to provide adequate lateral support, and the performance of most is subject to deterioration over time and repeated use. What is needed is a simple, robust and easily manufactured latch mechanism that is suitable for use on folding tables, especially those which include a modesty panel.